In one aspect, this invention relates to a user support device which provides an alternative to a conventional chair or seat. In another aspect, this invention relates to a support device for an operator of equipment and the like.
Those who are experiencing moderate to severe lower back pain cannot sit in conventional chairs for extended period of time. Doing so inflicts severe back and leg pain and can result in loss of leg use for a following period.
There are no devices existing that provide the support needed for persons having lower extremity problems of this type while at the same time allowing them the opportunity to safely maneuver themselves around.
A support device that provides the needed support and can be mounted on or in equipment such as wheelchairs, electric carts, chair bases, automobiles, all-terrain vehicles, aircraft, and water craft, for example, jet skis, would be very desirable.